Someone's Watching Over Me
by rachelxxray
Summary: Dereks death has turned the whole VenturiMcDonald household upside down.Casey was just about to tell Derek that she loved him before his death.But she might get a second chance,Derek has come back as Caseys Guardian Angel to save her from fate itself R&R!
1. Turn For The Worst

Someone's Watching Over Me

She was just talking to him..right here in this every hallway, where a majority of their arguments took place but he was there. And - and now he..he was gone. Casey McDonald slumped over to her bed and feel onto her stomach. Sure her and Derek had their arguments but, without him around the house seemed, empty, no empty wasn't a strong enough word. Now the Venturi/McDonald household seemed hollow and lacking in something. Of course that something was Derek.

"Ca-Casey din-dinner's ready" Lizzie mumbled

"Okay, I'll be right down" Casey said, putting on a half hearted smile for her sister.

The first meal without Derek. She didn't know if it was by coincidence or the fact that nobody was in the mood to cook a decent meal that was ended up eating pizza -Derek's favorite food, of all meals. The table of 5 people was silent. Marti refused to come downstairs and eat seeing as she still hadn't stopped crying. Edwin poked at his pizza but didn't lift it from the plat. Lizzie took one bit then had to leave, feeling too sick to eat. The rest of them never took a piece out of the box.

Casey went to bed early that night. Knowing she wouldn't get much sleep, but she wanted to look her best for the funeral tomorrow. Not for her sake but for Derek's. She feel asleep without washing or anything, she just fell asleep with tear stains on her cheeks.

The next morning was chaotic, Marti wouldn't move from under her covers and Lizzie and Edwin were fighting over something. Emotions had taken the best of everyone. Casey muddled through her closet until she found a shirt that brought back a memory of something Derek had told her only a few days ago.

" _Y'know Casey you really should wear dark purple more often. It brings out your eyes," Derek smiled _

"_Thanks Derek." She smiled back and began to walk out the door_

"_But if you tell anyone I just complimented you, I'll tell everyone you made-out with Sheldon," Derek laughed_

"_Don't worry" Casey giggled "You're secret's safe with me"_

She slipped the shirt on. She wanted to look nice, because it's what Derek would have wanted.

She finished getting ready and went downstairs. The rest of the family was ready and began to get into the car. It was a warm day even for May the sun was out and if felt like nothing bad could possibly happen on a day like today.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"Marti screamed as George buckled her into a car seat

"Marti we have to."George replied trying to be calm

"NO! SMEREK IS COMING HOME! YOU-YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT...he'll -he'll come back...right daddy"Marti began to whimper.

"I'm sorry munch kin but I'm afraid not" George replied trying to keep his emotions in check in front of the kids.

"George we've gotta go" Nora said quietly rubbing George's back.


	2. A Day For Derek

Someone's Watching Over Me

As Casey had suspected everyone in school was at the funeral. There was the populars: Amanda Christie-Roth, Bridget Paisley, and Carol Ankeis. The Hockey Team: James Collier, Brent Murphy, and Tyler Cane. Even the chess team was there. Then right with Casey there was Kendra-bawling her eyes out- ,Emily-trying to hold back sobs-, and Sam-speechless-. The funeral was a traditional one. The principal said a few words. The hockey coach said a speech about Derek's undeniable talent. Nora and George got a few words out before having to sit back down.

"Casey, go up and say something please." Nora pleaded pulling her daughter up from her seat and nudged her in the direction of the pulpit.

"Uhh..umm.." Casey mumbled. Not knowing what to say to hundreds of students who had known Derek since kindergarten and only knew her as either Klutzilla, The Grade Grubber, Derek's Step-Sister and only _some_ knew her as Casey.

It was silent. She opened her mouth but no words came.

"You can do it Case." She heard someone whisper, she look out at Sam and Emily neither of which were paying attention. '_Who said that?_'She thought.

Then without thinking about it, words became to come out of her mouth. Nothing of which she could have came up with by herself. When the sermon was over waves of student dressed in black headed out of the church. As Casey was walking out she saw Kendra gossiping and laughing with her friends.

'_Wow talk about_ _getting over something fast...I don't know what Derek ever saw in her...what a snob.' _Casey thought.

The Venturi/McDonald family, plus Sam and Emily made there way back to the family's home. They dropped Edwin, Lizzie and Marti off at their friend's houses, hoping it would get their minds off the recent events.

When they made it home George and Nora went inside while Emily, Casey and Sam stayed outside on the front porch. Sam scanned the front yard, he spotted Marti's pink bike, one of Lizzie's soccer balls, Edwin's pogo stick but his eyes stopped on Derek's hockey stick.

"He's really gone isn't he.."Sam mumbled

"'cause of course if he were still here he would hate to see me do this.."Sam began and leaned in to kiss Casey.

Before he could reach her lips Casey slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!"Sam shouted his hands covering the place where her hand had made contact.

"What was that for?! What do you think?"Casey screamed "What's the matter with you? You're best friend is DEAD Sam! And- and all you can think about is- is MAKING OUT WITH ME?!"She huffed

"Yeah, you tell' em Case" The same voice from the funeral chuckled.

Casey looked around, clearly confused then looked in the direction of Emily.

"Everything ok Casey?" Emily asked, looking worried.

"Did-didn't you guys hear that?"Casey asked looking from Emily to Sam and back again

"Hear that-that person...didn't you hear them say it??"

"Casey, Nobody said anything" Sam confirmed, looking worried.

The voice chuckled again and this time Casey was positive she wasn't just imagining things.


	3. I'm Not Crazy

Someone's Watching Over Me

Sam and Emily had left over and hour ago and Casey was still sitting in her nice black skirt and dark shirt she had worn to the funeral. That voice, that laugh, that sting of cockiness had been Derek, that she was sure of. But...but that was **IMPOSSIBLE!**

"Derek's dead." She mumbled, reassuring herself.

What had come over her? Must just have been all the commotion of the day that had her thinking crazy thoughts!

'_I mean stuff like hearing the dead and people coming back from the grave only happens in movies right?_' Casey thought _'No! I know what I heard and if defiantly had been Derek...am I going crazy?! Oh my god I am!'_ Casey was freaking out. The battle going on in her head was too unreal! She had to have been imagining things. _'I mean Emily and Sam didn't hear anything..yes I defiantly was imagining things.'_ With everything sorted out in her head for the time being she went to bed.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. I needed to separate this part from the next chapter. **

**I have the whole story figured out. Don't ask how Derek died cause I won't **

**Tell you...you'll just have to wait. Next part will be up as soon as I type it.. Which is like right now!**


	4. I'll Make You A Deal

Someone's Watching Over Me

Elvin Coplin head of teenage deaths in the after life world. -Hey it wasn't his first choice in a job either y' know he just wanted to chill out talk enjoy the after life...but nooo he got stuck as basically a babysitting for dead teens and his latest kid was Derek-

"Derek you're dead man there's nothing I can do!"Elvin said to Derek for about the fifteenth time that hour.

"C' mon Elvin there has to be _something_ you can do...please...I'm begging you." Derek pleaded, following Elvin around as he tried to sort things our around the office.

"Derek , I'm telling you, if there was a way I'm make it happen. But there's noth-" Elvin stopped in mid-sentence "Wait...I think I have an idea."

Elvin's face lite up as he rushed to his computer with Derek on his heels "Derek, what was the name of your sister??"

"Marti?"Derek answered

"No the other one"

"Lizzie? Well she's not my sister she's my step-"

"No! The other one!"

"Casey???" Derek questioned, giving Elvin a strange look

"Yes! Casey...poor thing..."Elvin sighed

"What! Why...why-why'd you say 'poor thing' What's gonna happen to her??"Derek asked, beginning to panic

"Relax, well wait no..don't relax..umm ok"Elvin stammered awkwardly turning away from the screen and faced Derek.

"Look, I'm not suppose to do this but since I'm a nice guy, and you're a nice guy. I'm gonna make you a deal"

"Ok...what is it"

"I'm getting to that...ok ok here something bad is gonna happen to Casey, I'm not allowed to tell you what, trust me you'll know when it comes."

"So...what's this got to do with me?" Derek asked, obviously not following what Elvin was saying

"Derek, you're going to become Casey's guardian angel..take good care of her now..."Elvin smiled.

"Wait...what Elvin! That makes no sense!" Derek yelled

The last thing Derek saw was Elvin smiling before he snapped his fingers and Derek was standing at the front door of his house.


	5. What's Going On?

Someone's Watching Over Me

It was Saturday morning and Casey had gotten up even earlier than usual, she looked at her clock 5:30. Derek hated when she got up at 6:00 saying '_Not even the dead would be awake at that hour_'. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and decided to go down stairs and get a nice cold glass of lemonade to refresh her thoughts.

Outside the door Derek was wondering wether or not to open the door and see his family again. _'Would they remember his death? Would they ask why he was alive? Would they even remember him at all?'_ Many questions rushed through his mind.

"Well I can't avoid it forever" he shrugged and reached for the door handle.

Do you know that feeling, you're walking in the dark, up a flight of stairs. You've done it so many times that you think you know when the staircase ends. But that one time you miss calculate and you think there's one more step when really there's not and your foot falls through the pitch black darkness. You know that feeling? Good.

It took Derek off guard when he reached for the door handle and his hand went right through. He had been trying to push himself through be instead stumbled right through the door.

"Huh?" Derek questioned out loud

'_Elvin you are too good. It must be some special power Elvin had given him'_ Derek thought and made his way upstairs.

"NO LIZZIE! YOU'RE NOT PLAYING RIGHT!! YOU'RE DOING EVERYTHING WRONG!"Marti screams could be heard from the end of the hall where Derek was standing. He quickly rushed to Marti's room to see what the problem was.

"FINE MARTI! PLAY BY YOURSELF!"Lizzie yelled from Marti's doorway storming past Derek.

"Smarti what's wrong?" Derek asked but didn't get any further in the room before a stuffed bear was thrown in his direction.

"FINE! I WILL! YOU'RE NO FUN ANYWAYS!"Marti screamed, not even noticing Derek in her doorway.

Derek ruffled the back of his hair and decided to fine his Dad or Nora.

From the top of the stairs he could hear Nora and George fighting in the living room.

"George the chair has to go!"Nora stated firmly

"Nora, c' mon can't we just give it some time I mean it's been less than a week" George pleaded, trying to strike a bargain with his wife.

"Georgy it's not like he's coming home..."Nora quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had just said. "George..I-I didn't mean it like that, it's-it's just that I think it will me easier to forget if we just get rid of the chair.."

"He's my son Nora, I can't just forget him..and I won't forget him, wether the chair is here or not.."George mumbled a tear sliding down his cheek.

By now Derek was at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad! It's it's ok...LOOK I'm here..I'm fine. Dad??"Derek exclaimed but then noticed that his dad hadn't heard a single thing he had said.

"Dad?"Edwin said from behind Derek.

"Edwin my man!"Derek smiled putting a hand out for a high five but this time Edwin didn't acknowledge him.

"What is it Edwin?" George asked wiping away his tear

"Where going to get rid of Derek's chair?"

George looked from Nora to Edwin and back again then said, "Not yet Ed."

"Good."Edwin said trying to give a believable smile and walked back upstairs.

'_They didn't even notice me'_ Derek thought_ 'What is happening?!"_

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound which only seemed to make Derek jump out of shock. The house was silent, George and Nora had stopped talking, Marti and Lizzie had stopped screaming at each other and Derek looked around and it was as if time had stopped. Everyone and everything was frozen.

"Hello Derek."Elvin greeted

"WHAO!"Derek cried

"There's something I forgot to-" Elvin began but was cut off by Derek

"Elvin why aren't they talking to me? Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, MY OWN PARENTS! Aren't talking to me! Why?! What have you done??"Derek yelled

"Like I was saying, Derek, you're still dead..nothing about that has changed. Derek, they can't see you. Well except Casey she'll be able to see you tomorrow." Elvin explained

"What? Wait tomorrow?? Wh-Why?"

"You're her Angel remember? Don't worry she'll be able to see you." Elvin smiled "If you need me again just say so."

And as quickly as he had came, he was gone and as for Derek, well until tomorrow he was going to enjoy his newly found invisibility power...


	6. Tricks on Casey

Someone's Watching Over Me

Casey had just come back from her Saturday morning jog hoping it would help her forget that Derek was gone.

"Just one moment! Can't I have even that?" She cursed the heavens and went inside for a calming glass of lemonade.

Derek was still standing in the livingroom when Casey walked through the door. He gawked a her for a few moments. She had obviously just been out for her morning run. But still looked great. His eyes followed her into the kitchen. It was at that moment that Derek got a brilliant idea. With his trade-mark smirk planted on his lips he walked into the kitchen.

Casey muddled in the fridge until she pulled out a pitcher of cool, summer time liquid. She set it down on the counter and went to get a glass.

As Casey was getting a tall glass for her drink Derek quickly slipped the lemonade back into the fridge. He then stood back and watched Casey's expression change as she turned around.

"That's funny...I swear I already took out the lemonade, huh..weird" She said to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders, set down her glass and went back into the fridge to get the drink she wanted.

"This is just too easy,"Derek laughed, picking up the glass and putting it back into the cabinet.

Casey, noticing her glass was gone stammered "No, that's not possible...I'm not crazy... I did get a glass out!" This to her seem like something Derek would have done she thought.

As if it was pre-planned she heard Derek's laugh Again!

Derek abruptly stopped laughing when Casey look directly at him.

'_Had she heard me laughing?'_ he asked himself _'No, That's impossible.'_

He shrugged in unison with Casey and followed her up to her room.

'_I know what I'll do to take my mind off all this...HOMEWORK!'_ She smiled to herself.

She started by gatherings some of the books she'd be needing.

Derek was standing in Casey's doorway when yet another brilliant idea popped into his head.

He let himself into Casey's room and made himself comfortable on her bed where Casey was carelessly tossing her text books.

Derek picked each one up individually , glancing at the topic of the books, then chucking them on the floor.

After about five books laid on the floor Casey turned around.

Seeing as he had accomplished the satisfaction he had wanted he smiled, but seeing the look on Casey's face was just too funny he had no choice but to laugh.

Casey looked in the direction of the laugh had come in, with an expression of utter confusion planted on her face.

"Can she hear me?" Derek asked allowed

Casey looked around her room, she defiantly had heard what she thought she had heard.

"Derek?"She asked the what seemed to be empty room

"Oh she so heard me." Derek finished staring wide eyed having Casey mimic his look like he was standing in front of a mirror...


	7. We Were Wrong

Someone's Watching Over Me

Jody Main was still seated at her desk. It was past 11:00 pm and she should have gone home ages ago, but she was still wondering how to tell them.

'_I mean, I'm suppose to be the expert. How do I tell them that I made a mistake? Me, of all people! I made a mistake'_

She flipped through the file again, then looked at the boy's photo Derek Cameron George Venturi was the boy's name and right now his family thought his death was a total accident. They thought that he had slipped in the shower after hockey practice falling into the faucet puncturing his skull. Leaving him to bleed to death; a slow horrible death that never should have happened. It was now a week and a half after the fact that Jody Main realized she- she had been ...wrong.

They had jumped to conclusion, hoping just to come up with a simple explanation like some many other before this. But her job was to always to tell the truth. Y'see Jody Main was a homicide investigator and Derek Cameron George Venturi was her latest case, because Derek Cameron George Venturi was murdered.


	8. This Is A Call

Someone's Watching Over Me

The phone rang once, the phone rang twice and Jody Main waited anxiously on the other line as the phone rang a third time. Since it was now 12:06am she didn't expect anyone to still be awake so when the answering machine came on she wasn't surprise in the least.

"Hi, you've reached the Venturi/McDonald residence. Home of ..

George"

"Nora"

"Derek, hey ladies"

"oh my god Derek"Casey mumbled

"Just say you're name!"Derek shot back

"whatever...Casey"

"Lizzie"

"Edwin"

"and MARTI!"

There was a beep at the end signaling it was recording.

"Hello Mr. Venturi, Evening Mrs. McDonald this is Jody Main from Toronto's forensic lab. Your son Derek's file was sent to me and I think it would be in your best interest to call me as soon as possible. My number is 766-4554 ext. 372. Thank-you."

The next morning George listened to the message. All the kids had left for school and Nora and George were about to leave for work. But now George was sitting in front of the phone listening to the message.

"Nora!"He yelled "You better come listen to this."

Nora and George were now listening to the message for the third time.

"Should I call her?" George asked Nora. She didn't say a word but nodded her head. George nodded in agreement, picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited.

It was his job, to keep her safe and there was no way Derek was going to let anything bad happen to Casey.

"Hey Casey,"Emily said shyly as Casey approached her locker.

"Hey Em."

Soon after Sam joined them.

"How's my two favorite ladies?" he greeted

He gave Casey a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Emily and gave Emily a hug that was a bit too intimate for Casey's liking.

"Ahem!" She coughed making it seem like she hadn't done it on purpose.

"Oh right."Sam mumbled, as him and Emily split apart.

Before the three of them could say anything else the bell rang, warning the students that now they only had seven minutes to get to class.

"Have fun in science Casey," Emily smiled awkwardly.

"Ha,"Casey laughed "I'll try, have fun in computers, Bye Sam! See you at lunch" Casey smiled, she leaned in to give him a slight kiss but Sam quickly rushed off mumbling something about him being late for class.

Casey shrugged it off and walked in the opposite direction as Emily and Sam.

Elvin had told him to keep Casey safe and watch out for her but something was telling him to go and see what was up with Emily and Sam. He looked back to see Casey walk into her classroom. With one last look he began to walk-faster than normal-in the direction of Sam and Emily.

George had just hung-up the phone with Jody Main. He and Nora had had a long chat about the circumstances of the more recent events. They hadn't gone to work that day, and it was now 11:00. They both knew that they had to go get Casey, Lizzie and Edwin from school and tell them what they now knew. They had decided that Marti was too young too understand and it would only make her more upset if they tried to explain it to her.

"So.." George began "How 'bout I pick-up Lizzie and Edwin and You pick-up Casey."

"Let's make it happen."

They quickly grabbed their coats and car keys then rushed out the door.

Derek had finally caught up to Sam and Emily.

Maybe he had taken things too drastically, maybe there was nothing going on with Sam and Emily that wasn't out of the ordinary. He obviously had nothing to worry about.

'_See' _He told himself _'There's Emily's class'_

Emily and Sam continued walking

'_And...there's Emily and Sam...walking past the class...okay...now I know I was right to follow them'_

"C'mon Emily, hurry up!" Sam whispered harshly

"Sam! What's going on?" Emily questioned

The two of them rushed into the library. Sam looked around for a isolated table so He could tell Emily whatever it was that was bothering him so much. When he didn't see a table he grabbed Emily by the wrist and dragged her to the back of the library with Derek quick to follow.

When the two teens reached the back Emily pried her wrist from Sam's grip.

"WHAT!?" She yelled

Sam quickly covered her mouth, "Will you shut up? Do you want everyone to know we're back here?"

"No. What I do wanna know is why you made me skip class to come here." Emily said more calmly

"Okay, It's about Derek..."

Derek stood beside Sam, listening intently to everything he was saying.

"What about him?"

There was a pause.

"What? What about me! Sam! Hellllooooo?!" Derek yelled waving his hand in front of Sam's face. But nothing happened.

Elvin emerged from behind a nearby book shelve, "Derek..you need to come with me.."

"No Elvin!" Derek yelled "I can't leave! No no wait five minutes..."

"No Derek we need to go now, you need to be there when they tell them.." Elvin said his face washed with sadness

"Tell who what? Elvin..wh-..what are you talking about? No I need to stay here and find out what Sam is talking about ..." Derek concluded

"No Derek, You're going to come with me." Elvin argued, without raising his voice.

Elvin then took hold of Derek's wrist and the two of them vanished.


	9. How Could This Happen?

Someone's Watching Over Me

Casey, Edwin and Lizzie had arrived home, George and Nora wouldn't tell them why they were being picked-up early. Only that it was important. They were now all seated on the couch while George and Nora were standing, too anxious to sit.

Derek was seated in his chair. Thoughts, words and images were racing through his head a mile per minute. But he couldn't figure out what they meant. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't focus on anything! But the expression on his dad and Nora's face told him that he had to try and push all his thoughts and questions out of his head for the time being and focus.

What's going on mom?" Lizzie asked frantically

"Yeah, why do you guys look so worried?" Casey added

"Well" Nora began "Last night a woman named Jody Main called. She works in Toronto.."She paused and took deep breath "at the Forensic Lab..."

George and Nora looked at each other and decided to sit down on the couch with their kids before telling them the rest.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Casey yelled

"Umm...kids...we don't really know how to tell you this but..Derek's death wasn't an accident.."

Lizzie and Edwin were silent.

"...well...well...what happened?" Casey mumbled

Derek leaned in trying to get as close to the couch as possible, he needed to know what his parents knew. But before he realized it Derek was on the edge of his chair, he inched forward even more, but there was no chair left to support him.

"Whao!" Derek yelled as he toppled over, causing the chair to fall with him.

Everyone looked.

"What was that?"Casey asked

"I...don't...know.."George answered, not taking his eyes off the fallen chair.

"Creepy" Edwin spoke

Everyone looked at him, it was the first time Edwin had spoke in days...by nobody made a big deal over it.

Derek clumsily pushed himself out from under his chair. He couldn't afford to miss what his dad was going to say.

George stood up and pick-up the chair off Derek, then sat back down.

"Well..What happened to Derek?" Casey asked

"_Yeah what happened?" Derek questioned_

Casey looked around on both sides of her, "Who just said that?"

'What?" Nora asked

"Someone just asked 'Yeah what happened'" Casey explained

"Nobody said anything Casey" Nora said, looking worried

"Are you okay Casey?" George asked

Casey put on a fake smile _'Wow this had been a messed up week for her'_ "Yeah I'm fine, I just want to fine out what happened to Derek" Casey mumbled.

George looked from the empty chair, to Nora, to the three kids sitting on the couch, back at Nora for reassurance and finally his eyes settled on the kids.

"I- I don't know how to say this really...but...Derek...was...murdered.."

There was no way to fully describe the exact what everyone was thinking at that exact moment.

Edwin tried to say something but it only came out in same unintelligible sounds.

Lizzie burst into tears and rushed upstairs, Nora tried to go up with her but Lizzie yelled at her telling her to leave her alone. Nora walked down the stairs and into the basement, slamming the door in the process.

Casey stood up without making a sound, a single tear rolling down her cheek and walked out to sit on the back porch.

George stood up and grabbed his coat, and mumbled something to Edwin about going for a drive.

Edwin finally got up and walked up to his room in the attic.

Derek was left alone in the livingroom.

'_Wh- What?' _He couldn't even think properly but then he remembered Elvin. Derek was suddenly overcome by anger.

"ELVIN!" he bellowed

Elvin appeared with the same solemn expression as before.

"I had a feeling you'd wanna talk to me."


	10. How Can I Change This?

Someone's Watching Over Me

"You!" Derek stood from his chair, his entire body filled with anger. "How come you didn't tell me about this?!"

"Derek...you need to calm down before I explain everything to you."

"Why would calm down Elvin?" he took a step closer and gave Elvin a light, but threatening shove. "You knew what had really happened to me! And you didn't say a thing!" he gave him another shove. "How...and ...WHY do you expect me to be calm?"

"Because"Elvin began. But first he gave Derek a hard shove sending him to fall into his chair. Derek was in shock which might have explained why he didn't put up a struggle when Elvin pushed him down into the chair and held him there.

"I can help you change this." He said, looking Derek directly in the eye.

In that moment, with those six words it was a sensation that Derek had never felt before. It was like all the anger boiling inside his body...just...vanished...

"How?" Derek questioned "How do I change this."

"Okay" Elvin began "Listen closely Derek 'cause I'm not going to say this again. This is going to be tricky." He began to pace back and forth "Of course it wouldn't be half as complicated if you hadn't of been mur- murd- well y'know.-"

"Just say it Elvin" Derek mumbled.

"Forget it, ok so there's a few things I need to explain to you" He looked at Derek and saw he wasn't paying attention. He sighed and snapped his fingers. "Listen up Derek 'cause I'm not going to explain this to you again."

Derek nodded his head. He was now fully prepared to give Elvin his full attention.

"Ok. What would you say if I told you I can give you your life back?" Elvin smiled

Derek bolted up right in his chair "YOU CAN DO THAT?!?" A bright smile plastered to his lips.

"Yesss...buut..."

"But...But what??" Derek asked

"There's a few...ummm I'd call them...tasks ...yeah tasks that you need to accomplish first."

"Well okay... well what are they??"

"Okay, there's two of them. First one. Since you're a murder victim you were obviously killed by someone who doesn't love you. In order to come back to life you must find one person who truly loves you, and can't live without you."

"Oh that's easy, Kendra..."Derek smiled

"Yeah...ok anyways" Elvin shrugged "The second task is a bit more challenging. Derek, you have to solve your own death."

"What?!"

"Derek, you have to find your killer and let justice be served."

Derek rolled his eyes "Elvin, that's like impossible. Elvin! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Well then I guess you don't want your life back as much as I thought you did." Elvin shrugged again "Too bad" He began to walk out the door

"wait wait wait! I can do this! I-I know I can.."

Elvin smiled "Good, now if you excuse me I have some paper work I have to fill out" His eyes looked towards the stairs "And if my assumptions are correct, I believe there's a young lady upstairs that you might wanna talk to?"

"Huh?"

"Bye Derek, We'll be in touch." Elvin concluded and smiled as he walked out the door.

"...Who?" Derek asked the empty room.

Suddenly he heard familiar music coming from upstairs.

"Casey!" Derek shouted excitedly and bolted up the stairs.


	11. Hearts Race

Someone's Watching Over Me

Derek bounded up the stairs. His heart was racing and he couldn't explain why. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before.

'_It must be all the excitement of finally getting to talk to my family again!'_ he convinced himself

He was now running full speed down the hall but stopped dead when he came to Casey's room. The door was closed but he could still hear Casey singing. A slight smile came across his face as he stopped and listened. He decided he couldn't wait anymore, he had to talk to her. He reached for the doorknob then chuckled to himself and pushed himself right through the door, as if it wasn't even there.

Music always calmed her down. So far nothing had been able to help her get her mind off Derek. She'd tried going for her run, but she passed the area where Derek would have played hockey. She came home and did home work, but then there was the incident with the text books -she wore she had heard Derek's laugh. Finally after the news that day from George and Nora she couldn't control her thoughts for one second. She had afterwards restored to music, and for the most part had forgotten about everything bad that was happening. She'd forgotten about Sam and his lack of compassion, she'd forgotten about how Kendra had already replaced Derek with Brent Murphy from Derek's hockey team and she'd actually forgotten about Derek.

She hadn't seen him yet. But then again Derek still wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to see him. He walked over to where she was standing. His heart was racing and he couldn't control it.

'_What do I say? Oh hi Casey, I was murdered and now you can see me...how's your day been?' _

He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder

"Hey Casey..."


	12. It's Not Possible

Someone's Watching Over Me

Nothing could break her from that moment. It was like she was in her own private world; where nothing in her life existed. It was like she had slipped into a dream. A dream where everything she knew was gone.

She had felt a tap on her shoulder and heard someone say her name. She turned around to face the person. She turned and faced Derek.

"Hi Derek..." She said still stuck in her fake reality

"Wow, you're taking this WAY better than I thought you would" Derek smirked

"Yeahhh.."Casey said dreamily "Hi Dere-" She snapped back to reality, her eyes bulging.

"DEREK?!"

"Now that's more like it" Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Sammy..."Amanda cooed in Sam's ear

"Uh huh.." Sam acknowledged as he kissed Amanda's neck again

"When are you going to break-up with that Grade Grubber Casey?" Amanda asked pulling away from Sam's kisses and began twirling her long dirty blonde with her finger.

She knew every guy in school wanted her. She knew she could have any guy she wanted with a snap of her finger. But she had chosen a guy a year younger that her and one with a girlfriend. All these things made Sam want her even more.

"Soon... I promise" He smiled and went to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"That's what you said a week ago before Derek-"

She looked at Sam's face, she knew talking about Derek was a tough subject with him.

"Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" she said apologetically but was cut off by Sam's lips.

In between kisses he said "It's ok...forget it"

"Uh...mpf...y- wha-..." She couldn't form a proper sentence. It was like a million questions were flying around but she couldn't grab them and make them come out of her mouth.

"...SURPRISE!" Derek smiled awkwardly, striking a pose

"Ah...Dere-" Casey's mouth was hanging open. She rubbed her eyes because she still couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. But when she opened her eyes again Derek was still standing there.

"Ok." Derek clapped his hands together "I can see we're having some troubles with our words," He spoke to Casey like she was in grade one "Say it with me Casey He-llo Der-ek... Hello Derek."

"He-rek..."

"Close enough" Derek concluded "Not very talkative today Case? Fine I'll talk you listen"

'_I'm going crazy ...I can see my dead step-brother like he's...well...NOT DEAD!' _

"I'm going crazy." Casey reassured herself, her gaze locked on Derek

"Ah! She speaks!"

Suddenly Casey's head was filled with words, sudden realization that what she was experiencing WASN'T POSSIBLE!


	13. Misinterpreted

Someone's Watching Over Me

"How!- What!- What are you here?!"

"Well y'see I-" Derek began

"-I mean this is isn't possible!" Casey yelled and began to pase back and forth in her room shaking her head.

"Casey let me explain-" Derek tried to speak again

"I mean it was weird hearing your laugh...I thought I was going crazy!" She paused "It was _you_ who put the lemonade back in the fridge wasn't it?!"

Derek snickered

"Arrrrggghhhh!" She was about to say something else but Derek beat her to it.

"...And yes it was me who made the chair topple over an hour ago,"

Casey's mouth hung open again

"Wh-wait...you ne-never answered my question." Casey studdered

"What question?" Casey cut in

"DUH! Why-...How-...are you here?!"

Derek rolled his eyes and began to ramble "Well I wanted to come back and y'know see everyone but Elvin was all no! Then I finally bugged him enough and he said yes. So here I am! ...Oh yeah and since I was ...well y'know...murdered" he whispered "I have to solve my own murder. 'Cause Elvin won't do it for me." He paused, looked at Casey's face then continued, "Yeah I know, like he has connections EVERYWHERE I'm sure he could figure out who did it in like an hour or two. But NO! I have to do it myself...ANNNNNDD if that wasn't hard enough I have to find someone who loves me."

Casey's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah" Derek shrugged without looking at her, "But that's easy." He turned and looked at her.

"Is it now.."Casey smiled, neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

"Yeah, cause I already know who she is" Derek said leaning in closer to

"Yeah..." Casey followed Derek and leaned in too

"Yeah..."He leaned in more

"It's Kendra!" Standing up and moving away from Casey

"Oh.."Casey sighed, all the light drained from her. "Right...of course."

Derek couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her in the eyes without wanting to kiss her.

'_Snap out of it D!' _he told himself

"I'm going to see Kendra!" he yelled, still not making eye contact with Casey. He had to get his mind off her

"Derek I-" But he slammed the door before she could finish.

**A/N : Sorry it has taken me AGES to update, but I was in France for 10 days on a school trip so I didn't have access to a computer**. **But I took your guy's** **advice and wrote a longer chapter. ...this one isn't it it'll be out soon. I promise! Thanks everyone for reading it! Remember to Review! **


	14. Reality Check

Someone's Watching Over Me

He was confused. He was angry. But he knew that when ever he was confused he would get angry so that no one would ever find out that the great invincible Derek Venturi had a weakness.

The practical half of him knew that what he wanted was totally out of reach. While the side of Derek that nobody knew about, the hopeless romantic side of him wanted to believe that he might have seen a certain sparkle in Casey's eyes. A sparkle that vanished the moment he had mentioned Kendra. Ah, Kendra. All his attention focused on her as he walked up her drive-way.

"Whao." Casey mumbled once she was sure Derek was gone. "Too much drama," shaking her head she decided to go to Emily's house.

'_Maybe I'll call Sam when I go back home'_ Casey smiled.

As she was walking up the driveway she saw that Emily's parents still weren't home from work. But Emily was home from school.

She let herself in through the front door, like they both did when ever they went over to the other girl's house. She could hear Emily talking on the phone. She walked quietly as to not disturb her conversation.

She was outside Emily's door when Casey heard Emily laugh. But the thing was it was more than a laugh. It was in that moment that Casey McDonald's world stopped, because in that moment Casey McDonald heard her best friend Emily Davis laughing, flirting and cooing with Sam. Her boyfriend of eight months.

'_Maybe they're just talking, y'know just as friends.' _she thought _'...of course nothings going on! Geez get a grip Casey Emily would never do that!'_ She smiled to herself she was totally sure that her best friend Emily was still as amazing as she had always been.

Her hand extended, reaching out for the door handle; until she heard it. But really what she heard was nothing. That's what bothered her the most. That's when she heard the one thing she had been dreading in the back of her mind. She didn't want to admit she had been thinking about it. But was even more surprise at how she was...well not surprised when the words escaped Emily's lips.

"I love you Sam."

She knew he had said it back to her and she knew it was not the first time they had exchanged those words. She knew this by the confidence that Emily had said it with. A confidence she had never seen in Emily before.

She showed herself out before she'd have to face Emily. She walked into her house. She no longer wanted to call Sam or talk to anyone as everything in the world went silent and to Casey everything stopped moving. But the worst thing was that nobody in the Venturi/McDonald household noticed a single tear that was rolling down Casey's cheek as she walked to her room.

A smile had found it's way across Derek's face. He was walking down the hall towards Kendra's room. He was going to see his beautiful girlfriend, it had seemed like an eternity since he'd seen her.

He checked his watch. Kendra always came home straight after school, but it was never really known when her parents would walk through the door.

The house was silent. Derek stopped and listened till he heard a small sound coming from Kendra's room. The boy quickly walked into the room. But the second he did he wished he hadn't.

There was Kendra, just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her long blonde hair cascading down in pretty curls, the smell of her expensive perfume filling the room and her room itself look just as it had before.

Except, as Derek took a second look around the room he realized it wasn't the same room. Well sure it was the same room but things had changed about it. The poetry books that Kendra had poured herself over ever since Casey had introduced her to it were gone and the pile was replaced with dark covered novels that Derek didn't want to investigate. But the biggest difference to Kendra's room was that all the picture frames that at one time had held their memories. His and Kendra's, their moments together frozen in time and put in those frames were now gone. Now they held pictures of Kendra ...his Kendra and another guy; a guy Derek already knew. His name was Brent Murphy, him and Derek had never gotten along ever since Derek had taken his place as team captain on their hockey team.

"Hey Babe." Brent spoke sweetly

Kendra stood up quickly from her bed and rushed into his arms, "What are you doing here?" Kendra asked "My parents are due home in half an hour."

"I missed you. You should have skipped off school with me today." Brent said

"You know I couldn't." Kendra smirked

Then before Derek realized the two of them were making out on Kendra's bed. Where Derek had spent so much time.

He left the room. He left the house. He left reality.

'_Who was I kidding?'_ He thought

His head was quickly reminded with a time when Kendra was over at his house eating supper.

"_Yup," Kendra began "I know how you feel. One time in grade four I went two weeks without a boyfriend and ...it was a really lonely time."_

'_Of course'_ Derek told himself _'I'm gone and she's moved on.'_

It was clear to both Casey and Derek that they needed a reality check. They both realized that sometimes accidents happen to the people you love most. Sometimes you find out that the people you thought loved you never really did and sometimes you realize that the people you thought never loved you have loved you all along.


	15. A Late Night: part one

Someone's Watching Over Me

He didn't return home till shortly after 11:00. The house was silent and eclipsed in darkness.

The sound of the back door closing encouraged Derek to go investigate who had caused the sound.

He opened to door only to see Casey sitting oh the back porch. He went and took a seat quietly beside Casey. It must have scared her because she jumped up and shifted her body from Derek's.

"Hey." Derek said awkwardly

"Hey," Casey mumbled, shifting herself even further away from Derek.

"You don't have to move y'know." Derek said

No trust me...I do...you really have no idea how freaky it is seeing you here!"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Casey gazed out at the night sky and remember all the times she had sat there with Sam.

Derek look down at the ground. Usually he found silence awkward. But silence between him and Casey was nice.

"Sam was cheating on me." Casey said quietly, breaking the silence between them.

He had already known. He'd known about Sam and Amanda since the beginning. He was against it from the start.

"With Emily." Casey mumbled

Derek's head was spinning. This was defiantly not been something his best friend had bothered to tell him.

"Wh-at?"

"Are you deaf?" She questioned, he voice growing louder

"No but-"

"Y'know what Derek? Just leave me alone!" And with that she got up and walked into the darkness.

He waited hoping she'd come back. Five minutes passed. No sign of Casey. Ten minutes passed. No Casey. After fifteen minutes Derek walked back into the yard the same way Casey had.

At first he couldn't see a thing. So used to the bright porch light, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, so finally he could see Casey. She was laying on the cool grass gazing up at the stars. She looked at him and rolled her eyes when Derek laid down next to her.

"Derek...I thought I told you to leave me alone," She said, not bothering to take her eyes off the night sky.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel,"

"Ha!" Casey laughed sarcastically "How would you have any idea how _I _fee?" She turned over to face him, propping herself up with her elbow, "You? Mr. Derek Venturi, the guy that _always _gets the girl he wants and the guy that would never be rejected..EVER!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Casey did heave a point but did she have to rub it in?

"How could the guy who never gets cheated on know how I feel? You said it yourself Derek, you're the one who breaks girls hearts!"

Anger boiled inside Derek as Casey continued to bad talk him.

"So really you can not say you know how I feel! You know why? Because you've never had real feelings for anyone in your life!" She was sitting up now, towering over him

"Shut up okay!" he yelled, sitting up as well

"Why?" Casey sneered "All those things are true and you know it!"

"Yeah, before that I realized that Kendra's already dating Brent Murphy!" Derek yelled "I mean Brent always had to have everything better than what I had, but to take Kendra away from me-.."

"-what do you expect Derek? Need I remind you that YOU'RE DEAD! What makes you think that Kendra _wouldn't_ go find herself a new guy?!" Casey questioned angrily

"Well maybe I just thought that maybe she cared about me enough to wait a few weeks, even months before throwing herself at another guy."

"Ha! Who would care about you? When you don't care about anyone but yourself" Casey yelled back

"Casey!"

Casey spun around to face the house. Only to see Nora and George standing on the back porch with a very perplexed look plastered on both their faces.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" George asked

"And who in God's name are you talking to?" Nora added

"I- uh -well..."Casey studdered, not knowing quite what to say

"Come inside this instant young lady." Nora said forcefully

Casey began to walk towards her mom and step-dad before Derek spoke

"Casey..."Derek began

She stopped walking and looked at him

"..you're right okay? I never show that I care...ever. But...Kendra...I did love her. I thought she loved me too. But since seeing her with Brent ...I'm constantly wondering if she ever did."

"Casey."Nora spoke harshly "Inside now."

She gave one last look at Derek. There was something about him right then. His eyes were dull-lacking the twinkle they usually had. He broke the eye contact between them, he had nothing left to say to her. Casey knew that Derek no longer wanted to see her. So it was no surprise when he shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes and turned his back on her.

He waited a few moments, listening to his three family members walk on the dew covered grass up to the house. When he finally heard the screen door swing closed he made his way towards the house.

He was quiet, as to not knock anything over and disturb his family. He made his way to his room. The door was closed tightly but Derek slipped quickly and quietly into the room.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there by the door, just admiring the room. Something he'd always taken for granted. Nothing had been touched since the hockey tournament the Saturday before. He smiled, thinking back to that day.

Suddenly his head started spinning and every part of his body burned, an undescribable pain shot through his entire body. He could barely move. He couldn't even cry out in pain because it hurt too much to even open his mouth. The last thing Derek saw before the whole world around him went blank was a faint outline of a person. Then his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground.

A/N: Oh my gosh guys I am SOOO sorry! You have no idea! Wow. I won't be surprised if no one even remembers, or goes to read this story. I am soo sorry AGAIN! ..but I have exams and final project and such so my life has been alittle crazy. BUUT now that summer vaction is like a week away I'll have lots of time to focus on BOTH my fanfics. Thanks you guys. You are AWESOME!

by the way...I did not copy my story from the movie The Invisible. I didn't know about the movie until AFTER I started writing this fic. So don't accuse me of copying. Thanks.


	16. A Late Night: part two

Someone's Watching Over Me

"Can you walk any slower?!" A male voice questioned harshly

"Hello! You dragged me out of bed at five o'clock in the morning, you won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing, how do you expect me to wanna move anywhere?" A female voice shot back.

The male didn't respond but picked up his pace.

Finally they made it to their destination, the community arena. The boy walked up to the main entrance and tugged on the door. When he retreated back to his partner he muttered "The doors are locked."

"Well duh!" She replied "What'd you expect? That they'd just leave them wide open so that anyone could come in when ever they wanted?"

The guy made a sarcastic grunt and rolled his eyes at her.

"C'mon. We'll go in through the back window." He said. The girl smirked to herself then quickly followed her partner.

The two of them reached the window and with a swift kick of the boy's boot they had gained easy access. The boy went through first, landing quickly and quietly on the cold concrete floor.

He stood back to face the window, but met the girl's feel instead. She pushed herself through the broken window and was caught by the boy before her feet hit the ground.

He could tell she was nervous; he could see it in her eyes. She looked at him and faked a small smile. He smiled back, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. He gave her a kiss, hoping it would make her feel better.

"C'mon," he said. He grabbed her hand and walked quickly towards the ice rink.

The two of them walked quickly and quietly down the eerie and unlit hallway.

"Are you gonna te-"

"Shhh!" the boy commanded

"Just tell me where-"

"Shh!" He signaled again.

Suddenly there was a metallic thud

"Hey! Who's down there?" An older male voice shouted into the darkness.

"C'mon!" The boy yelled pulling the girl down another hallway.

Anyone could have heard his foot steps as the security guard stalked down the halls looking for whoever had broken into the community arena.

The boy realized that the two of them were only a few steps ahead of the guard and if they didn't move fast they'd be caught. The two of them skidded into the boy's change room. They ducked under the caution tape and went quickly into the room.

"I think we lost him" the boy panted trying to catch his breath.

"Oh you two are in so much trouble." The guard laughed as he emerged in the entrance way to the locker room and when the lights were turned on, none other than Jody Main was at his side.

He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a dream. No he was having a nightmare.

In his dream all Derek could see were swirls of color. Random faces of his hockey team mates circled around him. Bits and pieces of a conversation that seemed all too familiar filled his head.

Suddenly all the color was gone. Everything was black.

Derek jolted up right in his bed. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his body. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to awake him fully from his dream. His breathing became steady and he began to relax. Suddenly there was a crash outside his door. Like someone tripping over one of Marti's toys.

"Ouch!" he heard Casey mutter.

Derek quickly got himself out of bed. He needed to talk to her.

"Casey I- " Derek began

"save it Derek." She scowled, slamming the bathroom door in his face.


	17. The Investigation

Someone's Watching Over Me

"So which one of you is gonna tell me why you broke into the arena and disturbed an active crime scene?"

Both teens sat in silence.

"Got nothin' to say huh?" Jody Main concluded sitting down at the table opposite them.

"Well I'll tell you what I think," she began "I think you had something to do with what happened to Derek."

"If you think one of us murdered him you're wrong" the boy said.

"Hey you said it, not me." Jody said "But you were there weren't you?"

"Nope" he said bluntly

"Are you sure? 'Cause we found a student card with your name on it." She said as she pulled a plastic bag with a small blue card in it.

The boy's eyes widened.

Jody noticed his expression and smiled.

"That's right. Now," she leaned closed "tell me why you know that I don't..Sam"

"Where's Sam and Emily?" Casey questioned out loud.

It was five minutes till the start of the day and Casey still had yet to see her friends.

"Didn't yah hear?" Amanda began, walking up to Casey's locker "They broke into the arena last night and are down at the police station." She gave a devious smile at Casey and walked away.

It took Casey a few moments to process what Amanda had just told her before she yelled,

"What the -" the rest of her statement was drowned out by the bell. Casey shook her head, still dumbfounded by the news and began to walk to class.

Sam and Emily were seated in two very uncomfortable chairs in the police station. They'd been there the whole morning and were both extremely tired. They were both now waiting for the door infront of them to open. Behind that door was Jody Main, along with a few more forensic scientists.

"Sam..." Emily broke the silence, "Why don't we just tell them what we know. They aren't gonna let us leave until we tell them. We have-" Emily was cut off by Sam as he said harshly,

"No. If we tell them then...what happened to Derek could happen to you...and I couldn't stand that happening." he explained, worry etched across his face.

Emily was about to say something when the door opened and Jody stepped out.

"Emily, you are free to go." Jody smiled

Both Sam and Emily stood up,

"Um, Sam."

Sam stopped.

"We want to talk to you."

Emily left the station. As Sam followed Jody back into the small room.

Edwin and Lizzie were the first ones home from school that day. Lizzie was please with this, maybe she'd get so much as a sentence out of Edwin.

"Edwin, talk to me."

Nothing.

"Edwin you have to talk to me."

Still nothing.

"Fine Edwin," Lizzie said, getting angry, "If you won't talk to me I'm going to tell Mom and George what we know about what happened to Derek!"

Inside Edwin as screaming, yelling at her but still, he said nothing.

"Hi kids!" Nora smiled as she and George walked inside.

Lizzie smiled, "Hi Mom. Hey George. Edwin and I were just about to tell you that-"

"We're going upstairs!" Edwin yelled, cutting Lizzie off. With that Edwin grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

George and Nora were left at the bottom of the stairs as they watched Lizzie and Edwin take off.

"Well...have fun?" Nora sighed as the two kids disappeared from view.

Once the boy and girl were safely in Lizzie's room Edwin quickly slammed the door shut while Lizzie sat make contently on her bed.

"So," she began, "Now you have something to say?"

"It's not funny Lizzie!"

"Okay, Okay settle down"

While Lizzie and Edwin continue to talk Derek approached the door, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

Back in Lizzie's room Edwin and Lizzie's conversation was getting serious.

"You know as well as I what Brent said." Edwin continued, "We can't tell dad and Nora. Promise?"

Lizzie wavered for a moment then finally agreed, "Promise."

"Good"

"But Edwin, Sam said we should tell Mom and George."

"Lizzie! You promised!" Edwin yelled.

"Fine I won't tell. Geez Edwin settle down" Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Derek questioned to himself from the other side of the door.

All of a sudden Lizzie's bedroom door flew open, making contact with Derek's head in the process. Sending Derek flying backwards as Edwin rushed out of Lizzie's room, completely unaware of the condition he had left his older brother in.

After Edwin was out of sight Derek slowly pushed himself up, holding his head in his hands.

"OUCH!" Derek finally yelled and walked back to his own room, slamming the door.

It wasn't necessary, Casey thought as she made her way out to the parking lot. The principal had suggested that she have extra meetings with her guidance counselor, Paul. Since recent- events. The principal thought it would be good for Casey to meet with Paul at the end of everyday to discuss any feelings she was having. Although Casey thought the idea was totally unnecessary she had agreed and was now on her way home.

"Hey Casey!" A boy with dark hair called, "Wait up!"

Casey turned around, only to see Brent Murphy running across the deserted parking lot towards her, "Oh...uh...hey Brent?" she smiled

"Hey." he smiled, trying to catch his breath, "how are you?"

"Fine."

"Listen Casey" he began, "I was wondering if sometime we could get together. Y'know, have coffee or something. I-I kinda need to talk to you." he looked around, making sure no one was watching, "In private."

"Oh-okay." Casey smiled

"Okay. How 'bout meeting me downstairs in the arena on Saturday, after the hockey game?"

Casey was puzzled. But agreed, "Okay."

"Thanks Casey, see you then." he kissed her quickly on the cheek before running off.

Casey, not sure what to think quickly began to walk home.

A block, in the opposite direction, a green Mazda was pulled off to the side of the road. Finally Brent reached it and got inside the passenger side.

"So?" the driver of the car questioned, once Brent was in the front seat.

"She's gonna meet me after the game on Saturday." Brent said, looking uneasy

"What's wrong?" the driver questioned

"I-I don't think I can keep doing this." Brent explained

"You're not gonna back out on me are you?"

"No." Brent said, "Don't worry about it."

The driver shrugged and then quickly drove off.


End file.
